Fallen Angel
by iPurpleBerri
Summary: /NiouKiri/ A cruel fate dawns upon Niou as he finds out that he is the prince of demons. Can he break his destiny of killing the person he loved? /Written for the Secret Santa Holiday Fic Exchange/


_**Fic written for the Pointless but Original Talking Forum Holiday Fic Exchange.**_  
**Request Number:** 02  
**Pairing/Groups: **SanaNiou, KiriNiou, SanaKiri, Tango, AtobeShishido  
**Squicks/Turn Offs in Fic: **Most pairings with any of the Seigaku members  
**What You'd Like to See in Fic:** Anything really. I'm not too picky.  
**Gen/Het/Slash/Smut/None/All-of-the-above?:** Gen or Slash  
**Request: **I'd like to read a story about an apocalyptic world where there are on a few humans left that can only go out at night because the creatures the humans turned into rule during the day.  
**Notes: **Have fun with it! I know its a weird request, but I've been itching to read a good apocalypse story for a while. Last but not least, good luck!  
**Beta**: Ku~ra~tan~ I give you all my thanks for putting up with my story and my amateur-ness. XD ILU.  
**A/N/Message to receiver: **Bane-senapi! I didn't expect that I'll be picking you. But I'm glad I did! Because it gave me the chance to write something like this. I hope you like it! Merry Christmas & a Happy New Year! Have an awesome 2010!  
But I kind of admit that this story doesn't really follow your request that much. I hope you forgive me. D=

**Warnings:** demons/devils, not-of-this-world powers, deaths  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Fallen Angel**

* * *

_2009_

"We're breaking up, Akaya."

_What?_

The said boy looked at the other with confused eyes, unable to let the words sink in. "D-did I hear right, Niou?"

The older boy looked at him with cold eyes. "Believe me. It's for the best."

"B-but…" was the only thing Akaya could utter. No other word came out of his mouth.

Niou faced him. "Stay away from me as much as possible," he said in a commanding tone. To Akaya, though, it sounded as if he was hiding something.

"Why?" the younger boy urged for an answer.

Niou turned around to hide his face. "I don't want you to know."

And, with that said, he walked away.

"Promise me, Akaya."

* * *

_2010_

Although he could have chosen to work, Akaya decided to take college after high school. It was the best option as he thought that he would not be able to get a job in his current state. He needed something to keep him busy; something that would keep his mind away from that incident one year ago. It has been that long, yet he still hasn't let go.

_I still don't understand, senpai…_

On the other hand, Niou chose to skip college and head over to the life of money-making. Everything seemed to be going pretty well for him, and not once did he think of his lone kouhai. It was almost as if he had forgotten Akaya completely.

The two had not seen each other since the graduation ceremony, and neither bothered to find time to do so. After all, that was what Niou had instructed.

* * *

_2011_

Life continued on, but slowly it started to break apart. Something felt out of place.

Niou sat on his couch, looking around his apartment. He was all alone, and it didn't make him the least happy. As his mind wandered off, he heard a voice.

_It's almost time, my little devil._

Those words repeated themselves over and over again.

"Little devil?" he asked, feeling rather confused and in need of an answer. But as expected, no one was there to give him a response. He was _alone_, after all. Or so he thought.

He looked at the scar surrounding his left arm. It looked like black veins with thorns protruding from their stems. Never did he know where it came from. All he knew was that he did not do anything to deserve it. Or at least, that's what he _believed_.

_This is your mark. It is the symbol of death._

A rush of coldness darted through his spine. The feeling was intimidating; he had to brush it off. He inhaled some air, and breathed them out. But even after doing so, the atmosphere just felt much tenser.

_You'll soon awaken. It will be your time._

* * *

_December 14, 2012_

The sound of the alarm clock's loud ringing woke Akaya up one early morning. He rose from his bed and looked at the said object.

_8:00am._

"Classes don't start 'till ten o'clock…" he muttered to himself, rubbing the back of his head, "…but I still have to continue my thesis."

He blinked quite a few times, and even slapped his cheeks to make waking himself up become more effective. He shook his head like a wet dog and clasped his hands together. "Time to get to work."

Niou opened his eyes as he heard his cellphone ringing. He groaned as he searched for the said object. "H…hello?"

"Get your butt down here this instant, idiot!" the person from the other line shouted right into his ear. A soft _Mmm_… escaped from the trickster's lips.

"You probably just woke up, huh?"

"Quit it with your shouting," Niou said in a strained voice. And without another word, he hung up and resumed his sleep.

* * *

Akaya's alarm clock rang for the second time that morning. He glanced at the clock and it read _9:30am._ He stood up, grabbed his bag and started packing his books inside. "Better hurry."

He ran down the stairs and quickly put on his rubber shoes. "I'm leaving!" he shouted to no one in particular before closing the door behind him. He received no reply, but he didn't mind. After all, he was rushing.

Again, Niou woke up at the sound of his ringing cellphone.

"You want to get fired, don't you?" the same voice from before shouted.

He forced himself to sit up straight. "Just shut up already." He sighed heavily, "I'll be right there."

* * *

Just meters away from the campus, Akaya could hear the school's clock tower chiming loudly. His eyes widened as the sound entered his ears. And with that, he dashed away.

"I hope I'm not—" he started off in between pants as he entered his classroom. "…late?"

He looked around. "Huh?"

He stared at the bare room, confused. "Hasn't class started yet?" he asked himself, walking over to a table, "Maybe this is the wrong room?"

He pondered for a while before deciding on what he should do. "I'll go check the faculty," he said as he walked down the hall, looking around anxiously.

"It's already Christmas vacation, Kirihara-san," the school secretary informed him.

Akaya couldn't believe what he had just heard. Did he just forget?

She gave him a smile. "Now go on home, Kirihara-san. Your parents must be worried."

* * *

_January 2013_

Niou pulled up his sleeve and gazed at his scar. And as he did, he remembered that voice.

_You'll know soon—who you really are and what your purpose is._

He rubbed his temples, feeling a slight headache. "I don't get any of this at all."

* * *

_February_

_You are destined to kill._

His eyes bulged open. "Kill?"

* * *

_March_

_You are not of this world._

He closed his eyes as he felt his heart racing. "What—" he paused, "—am I, then?"

* * *

_April_

"I don't want to hear that voice anymore," he groaned, feeling the stress building up.

_You are our prince._

"Huh?"

* * *

_May_

_The prince of demons._

He couldn't say anything. He had given up.

* * *

_June_

"You've been so pale lately, Niou."

The said person put down his coffee and sighed. "I must be sick or something."

His co-worker touched his forehead to check his temperature. "You're not hot at all," he said, rubbing his chin. "In fact, your body heat feels _colder_ than usual."

Niou quickly stood and picked up his bag. "I better get home, then," he said in a rushing tone.

* * *

_July_

"What do you want from me?" he shouted, trying to get a response from that _voice_.

_I shall explain your fate, oh prince of demons._

He fumed. "What's with all this _demon_ crap I've been hearing these past months, huh?" he snapped, clenching his fists. "I don't want this hell of a life!"

_Every demon is destined to eliminate a human out off this world._

After hearing those words, Niou fell silent.

_No human will be left. This will be our dwelling place._

He covered his eyes with his sleeves. "I don't want to do this..."

_I have given everyone their assignments. And yours is Kirihara Akaya._

_

* * *

_

_August_

_You're a human in form, but a demon on the inside._

_I have disguised everyone like this from the beginning._

"How could I be... a demon?" he asked himself over and over again, still unable to believe it. He looked at his scar. "But this mark," he paused, "is what makes all this real."

* * *

_September_

Niou remembered his assignment. "Akaya..."

He felt a teardrop rolling down his cheeks. "How could I?"

* * *

_October_

_You'll stay in that body until you kill that boy._

"What if I don't want to kill him?"

_Then I will personally kill you_and_him._

He fell into thought as he tried to think of an answer. "I'd rather die with him than let him die in _my_ hands."

_On the twenty-fourth of December, you will give me your answer, my son._

_

* * *

_

_November 30_

Niou knocked on the door of Akaya's house, feeling the need to check if he's alright despite saying that he wouldn't see the boy no matter how much he wanted to.

The door opened and revealed a frightened-looking Kirihara Akaya. It certainly was unbelievable.

"N-Niou!" the said boy jumped at him. "M-my parents..."

Niou looked at him, concerned. "What happened?" And as he asked, a terrible thought entered his head. _Please don't tell me they're dead._

Akaya looked flustered. "T-they're... not breathing anymore," he blurted out. "All my relatives are dead, too." He looked at Niou with a confused face. "What happened, Niou-senpai? Why am I the only one left?" he asked, feeling helpless and numb.

_It has started._

"Don't worry, Akaya," Niou whispered, holding him close. "Stay with me."

* * *

_December 18_

Niou turned on the television to watch the news.

"Multiple sudden deaths have been happening all over the world," the anchor announced, "There have been 900,000 deaths in Tokyo in the past week."

_The time is nearing. You have to decide._

"It sure is weird," Akaya voiced out his thoughts, "Everyone's dying. Why aren't I? Why can't someone just kill me already so that all this will be over?"

Niou stood up from the couch. "Hey, don't say that," he said, approaching the boy.

Akaya backed away. "Why is it that everyone we know is dead, Niou-senpai? Why is it that we're the only two left?" he bombarded the older boy with questions. "Why don't we kill ourselves already?"

* * *

_December 20_

Niou peeked through the window blinds. "We can't come out during the day, Akaya."

"Why?"

"Because..." Niou continued looking. "...there's danger lurking."

_He's out to get you._

_

* * *

_

_December 24_

_Kirihara Akaya is the only human alive, my prince. Have you made your decision?_

Niou looked at Akaya intently.

"It sure is a cheerless Christmas eve," the boy muttered as he looked outside the window, sighing.

Without regrets, Niou walked over to Akaya and embraced him. "Kill us now."

_If that is what you choose, I shall make it so. We don't need traitors._

_

* * *

_

_December 25_

Akaya grabbed Niou's hand and swung it back and forth. And Niou smiled at him.

.

_If that is what you choose, I shall make it so. We don't need traitors._

_As death cornered them, Niou shone. He shone so bright that it was enough to blind the whole earth._

_"What's happening?" Akaya asked, unaware of what was occurring at the moment._

_In a split second, the father of all demons turned into ashes. Along with him were his cronies who had also turned into piles of black dust._

_Akaya opened his eyes. "Is Niou-senpai..." he paused, thinking of the perfect term, "...a fallen angel?"_

"It could only have been a miracle."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
